Dallas-Campbell Friendship
The friendship between Campbell Saunders and Mike Dallas began sometime prior to season 12. They were both on the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. Although Dallas picked on Campbell and gave him a hard time, he still cared about him like a brother. History Overview Campbell and Dallas presumably met when they began playing for the same hockey team, the Toronto Ice Hounds. While Dallas had been shown to be hard on Cam at times, he genuinely did care for him, and treated him like a younger brother. Cam and Dallas trusted each others instincts when it came to hockey, and collaborated ideas in order to win. Any time Cam doubted himself, Dallas was there to provide advice or calm him down. When Cam told Dallas that he no longer wished to play hockey, he was harshly reminded that the team was counting on him by Dallas in their final interaction. After Cam's suicide, Dallas is devastated and expresses the guilt he felt with rage. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Campbell transfers to Degrassi for the hockey team. In Gives You Hell (2), Dallas laughs at Tristan when he tries to sit with the hockey team; Campbell tells him he has the wrong table which makes the hockey team laugh. In Say It Ain't So (1), Dallas makes fun of Campbell for wanting to sit with Maya and invites him to hang out with the hockey team, but Cam declines, claiming to Skype with his girlfriend. After school, Cam pretends that he is playing a big hockey game and that the crowd is chanting his name at which Dallas mocks him and Cam admits he doesn't have a girlfriend. Dallas tells him the hockey team doesn't bite and Cam says that they all, including Dallas, make fun of him. Dallas then instructs him to come with them, saying they tease him because they like him. At the mall, Dallas tells Cam to use his future hockey stardom to pick a girl up. When Campbell tries flirting with Bianca, she throws water in his face, humiliating him and making the hockey team laugh. In Say It Ain't So (2), Dallas offers Campbell to sit with everyone else on the bus but Cam ignores him. Then at Little Miss Steaks, Dallas offers the last slice of pizza to Cam, who accepts with a cheesy grin. In Rusty Cage (1), Dallas is disappointed when Cam accidentally makes the other team win. At practice, Cam gets out of it by making himself throw up and informs the team he has the flu. The next day at school when Cam is talking with Maya, Dallas and Luke find out Cam was with her at Little Miss Steaks and punish him by making him skate hard for hours after school and they yell at him up until the point when Cam collapses on the ice. Dallas and Luke laugh and call him a rookie, then walk off and tell him to change. In the locker room when Cam is getting his hockey gear off, Dallas comes in and tells him to think clearly before skipping practice, then tosses him a water bottle and leaves. In Rusty Cage (2), Campbell tells Dallas his method to help the team win, to which Dallas agrees to. At the game Cam makes the team win and then Dallas takes Cam out when a bunch of reporters want an interview with him which makes Cam leave. Dallas knew Cam's anxiety would take over, so he took the spotlight as his opportunity to be interviewed as the Ice Hound's captain, and maybe even get drafted. The next day after Cam jumps off the second floor indoor balcony, Dallas comes to the hospital to pick him up and give him a ride home. Mike tells Cam that he is tough on him because he knows he can take it, then he shows approval in his relationship with Maya. Dallas then asks about his arm, and Cam tells him that he fell off the railing (instead of admitting he jumped) and he tells him not to be fooling around on there like everyone else. In Sabotage (1), Dallas mentions how the star rookie of the Ice Hounds is injured. In I Want It That Way (2), they both go to inform Alli that Cam got a C+ on his test, and the three friends have a nice conversation being proud of his success before Cam leaves them alone to talk. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas is upset with Cam because he feels like Cam is not trying his best and is not focusing on hockey. When Cam tells Dallas that he is too stressed and lurking into depression, he admits that he doesn't want to play hockey anymore. Dallas' eyes widen and he turns furious, "WHAT?!", he screamed at Cam before ranting on about how he may be ready for the NHL but the rest of the team is waiting desperately to be drafted. He then goes on to ask how he could be so selfish toward the end of the season, and says to get his head in the game. Cam starts crying, and just before he was about to explain his issues to Dallas, the latter snaps at him once more before he walks away telling him not to cry in the hallway because he is embarrassing. Cam is built with rage and depression so he storms into a classroom and kicks a desk across the room. Alli, who was in there thinking, sees Cam's outburst and stares at him. He tells her that he will leave, and she says that he doesn't have to because he can talk. He then tells her about his bad day and his depressing thoughts but she just brushes it off until he mentions Dallas's rampage (since she doesn't want to date a bully). She tells Cam that everyone has bad days, then guides him to fix things with Maya while she confronts Dallas. That night, when Dallas calls Alli about their date, she tells him that she knows what he said to Cam so she is no longer interested. He says that Cam has nothing to do with them, and she tells him that he does because of the simple fact that he is a bully, and she does not date guys like that. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Dallas is seen walking up to Maya and Katie and asks Maya if he's seen Cam so he could apologize for yesterday. Dallas is seen with his team in Principal Simpson's office receiving the news. They all have looks of sadness and guilt, Dallas's most noticeably. Dallas is later seen in a room with the others as they talk about the incident and he remains silent as rage builds throughout his body. Dallas then has an emotional outburst and walks out of the room and proceeds to smash a trash can into the glass trophy case. Alli runs out into the hallway and tries to comfort Dallas saying "it will be okay", but he yells at her saying that nothing is okay, and that it was their fault. Alli questions how it was her fault, Dallas says that she knew about his problems when he tried to talk to her but she just ignored it as pedestrian high school drama. She then quietly watches the fury in his eyes for a moment before tears fall from her own eyes as she admits that she doesn't know what to say. He then screams that he wants her to say that they failed him together, "YOU AND ME!". Alli is left speechless and Dallas storms off to the roof to think about Cam alone. In his head, he is thinking that he shouldn't have judged or yelled at Cam and Alli should've told someone when he said he wanted to sleep and never wake up. Dallas goes to the roof, drinking beer and crying due to the incident. It is revealed that he was drinking to work up the courage to jump off the building when he starts stumbling and pacing the roof erratically. He gets really close to the edge and puts his foot close to the end when he hears footsteps behind him and backs off. Fiona finds Dallas on the roof and talks to him to calm him down. Dallas says that he's so messed up because he thought about jumping and doing what Campbell did, and goes on to say that it was his fault that Cam committed suicide, how he should have been easier on him, and that nobody would miss him if he did jump. After getting comfort from Fiona, Dallas hugs her and agrees to let her help him. Dallas is later seen at the candle light vigil, looking sad along with the rest of the crowd as he hears Maya speak about Campbell. The next day, Dallas finds Alli and apologizes to her for his emotional outburst. Dallas then tells Alli that he's going to get counseling to help cope with the incident. Tara, the grief counselor, walks up to Dallas and Alli and asks who's next to see her. Alli says that Dallas is and he walks off with the counselor. Alli then looks nervous to go to counseling and say she was the last to talk to Cam and knew how he felt, but she is happy Dallas is getting help and isn't mad at her or himself anymore. In Ray of Light (1), Dallas watches the video yearbook Eli edited and is upset that Cam was cut out of it entirely. He said that although Cam was gone, he was still a student at the school, and loved by his friends. As per Dallas's wishes, Fiona asks Eli to restore the cut footage, and when he agrees to do so, Dallas smiles. In Ray of Light (2), Dallas smiles when he sees footage of Cam in Eli's video yearbook. Season 13 In [[This Is How We Do It|'This Is How We Do It']], a photo of Cam is shown in Dallas's locker. Trivia *They were both on the Toronto Ice Hounds. *Both characters were introduced as regulars in Season 12. *Dallas at some point made fun of both Campbell, and his girlfriend Maya (at separate times). *Cam purposely broke his arm because of Dallas, Luke and the team making fun of him. *Dallas and Cam were both friends with Alli. *They both contemplated suicide, although Dallas did not go through with it. **Furthermore, Cam's suicide lead to Dallas attempting it. *They were seen in the Season 12 opening credits together. Gallery photo (19).PNG 1000px-Tttttgggggggggg.jpg|"Cause we like you." 645647574633.jpg|"Sometimes a rookie needs to be taught a lesson." 879ui.png 798uoi.png uiojo.png 0084.jpg 002421.jpg 0164.jpg|linktext=Cam being interviewed CamDallas01.jpg CamDallas378.jpg 446547567.jpg|Dallas watches part of Cam's meltdown after he pushes him too far. Gfrs5.jpg 89uiij.png Dgf57.jpg 89789uio.png 798uiouiogy.png Dg121314-5.jpg Degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts